


Reforming the Baron

by Skatoonyfan1234



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Other, Redemption, The Baron needs a hug, Varian needs to help him, and a second chance, following the Series finale, trip to the island
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:27:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skatoonyfan1234/pseuds/Skatoonyfan1234
Summary: Post the Series finale 'Plus Est En Vous'. A former baron who lost everything, gets a chance at redemption, from a engineer and alchemist, who had once been a villain himself. WARNING: major SPOILERS for Series 3 and the Series Finale. There are also some thoughts of suicide.[I do not and never will, own Tangled, or Tangled: The Series/Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure]
Relationships: The Baron & Varian (Disney: Tangled)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 11





	Reforming the Baron

_**CHAPTER 1: EPILOGUE** _

They say a story always starts with 'Once upon a time', but in this fanfic's case, that isn't 100% true.

No, THIS story begins... at the end.

The Kingdom of Corona was peaceful once again, for Zhan Tiri, the evil demon sorceress, was finally vanquished, and the kingdom was finally back to normal.

Rapunzel had lost her golden long hair [again], and was due to be married to Eugene Fitzherbert, the new Captain of Corona's guards.

Lance Strongbow had adopted Angry and Red, King Edmund and the Brotherhood returned to the Dark Kingdom to rebuild it, and Varian was now the engineer of Corona, making Corona the first in the seven kingdoms to have hot running water.

Cassandra, the biological daughter of Mother Gothel [the main antagonist from the Tangled movie], had been freed from the Moonstone's corruption, and was now following her own destiny.

All in all, life in the Kingdom of Corona was finally a truly 'happily ever after' for everyone.

Well, _almost_ everyone.

* * *

Deep in the Kingdom of Corona's dungeon, there was a prisoner. That prisoner was called the Baron.

He was once the ruler of Vardaros, with a criminal organization, and a loving daughter, Stalyan.

But all that had changed when he encountered Rapunzel and her accomplices, Cassandra, Lance, and Eugene, who was revealed to be Stalyan's ex-fiancee. During a battle with Rapunzel, and her ally Adira, from the Dark Kingdom, the Baron got into a incident which caused his Kai spider to bite him and poison him.

From then, he'd ended up through more rough times; including being disfigured by the venom, losing his organization, his home, and his daughter, [who had moved on her own path], and he wanted to get revenge on Eugene, but was foiled by him, Rapunzel, and a man called Brock Thunderstrike, who had assumed his former thief identity of 'Flynn Rider'.

And now, thanks to Eugene Fitzherbert, the new Captain of Corona's Guards, he was stuck in a jail cell, disfigured, hideous, and downright miserable.

"Look at me." he muttered sadly to himself, looking at the green splotches that coated his arm, and the filthy green fingernails on his hands. "I used to be the ruler of Vardaros, a rich, wealthy man, and now look at me. Disfigured, hideous, homeless, broke... and all alone. Nobody cares about me, not even my daughter. Not that she'd want to visit me, anyway, considering how ugly her father has become."

A loud sob caught in his throat. He stroked his chin where his beard used to be [I guess it had fallen out due to the venom]. "I wish I could change... I wish I could make things right with my daughter... But oh, who am I kidding? It's never happenin'. Not now, not ever."

The Baron collapsed to the floor of his cell, falling onto his chest, buried his face into his arms, and let himself mourn. His loud sobs of anguish echoed throughout the dungeon.

Nobody cared about him. He felt like wanting to kill himself, and get it over with.

Unbeknownst to the Baron, a certain alchemist/engineer was watching him from outside the door to the dungeon, his heart feeling an ounce of sympathy for such a person like the Baron.

_'I know how you feel... I've been there before.'_

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note
> 
> 2020 is the YEAR that Tangled Disney's 50th Animated Classic, gets it's 10th anniversary!
> 
> For those not in the Know, Tangled was released in 2010, 10 years ago.
> 
> And 10 years later, Tangled had a complete TV series, including new characters, new locations, and a new enemy, and things we didn't know about the characters of the movie... till now.
> 
> So I figured another Tangled fanfic would be in order.
> 
> Do you think the Baron will get his redemption? I think he deserves a second chance. And he definitely deserves a hug. Do you think so?
> 
> READ & REVIEW!


End file.
